Crimson Butterfly and Frozen Beast
by Yukijiru
Summary: people who have played Fatal Frame Crimson Butterfly will understand this more but for other people who like sess and rin romance, you'll love this. for mature readers only
1. shadow of a being

**The crimson butterfly and frozen beast**

Chapter - 1

As the world stops for a moment a little girl looked into a clouded field. In the distance there were signs of a giant temple that was surrounded with statues of giant dogs. Nothing looked more secretive or inviting. She felt curious and a smile appeared on her pale lips. She skipped toward the temple with her tattered gray kimono.

The little girl stopped stepped forward. She watched as a purple layer appeared and burned the tips of her toes. She quickly stepped away and watched the thick layer of purple disappeared.

"This is what they call miasma," the girl whispered.

She forwarded herself an inch and the wall of purple appeared again. She heard something calling out from beyond the wall.

"M'lord, please wait for me."

The voice sounded pesky and annoying.

"I don't like this place anymore. I should go home," the girl said. Unfortunately, she spoke too loud.

A black shape formed from the hazy purple in the shape of what seemed to be a normal human being. This being began to walk forward to where the girl was standing. The girl began to run, but as she ran the being began to walk faster to match her speed. As the girl ran faster, the being would begin to catch up to her.

_'I can't give up. I sense something bad. I have to get away...' _The girl thought, '_Somebody please help me.'_

The girl ran as fast as she could. When the girl met a dead end of surrounding trees, she was caught by this being. It grabbed her and dropped her fast to the ground. The being got on top of her and drew an object out of its finger. It was about to whip her, but this being suddenly stopped when it saw the girl from the haze.

She could see who it was now in a stunned form.

'_It's a man...'_

She stared at him and sifted through his facial features and beyond. He had scars on each side of his face in the exact same shape of spikes or something close to a sharp cut of a claw. The crescent moon on his forehead gave him the look of regal stature.

'_He is...beautiful'_

The man finally stepped out of shock and back into the present with the girl under him. He never knew that a human girl could make him stop his actions with a single look of fear. Even though he was shocked, he saw the girl probing his features. He couldn't help but chuckle. He understood that this girl did not know who he was. He got off the girl and returned his spirit whip back into his fingers.

"Get up," the man said to the girl.

The girl got up and inched only a little closer to him.

"Who are you?" The man said with a monotone voice.

The girl looked as though she were giving a routine introduction by giving a wide smile and waving at him.

"I am Rin Kurosawa, nice to meet you."


	2. the pain in my heart

Crimson Butterfly and Frozen Beast

Chapter 2

"I am Rin Kurosawa..."

The man stared at the girl for a minute and then something flew past his eyes. He turned around and found a butterfly with crimson wings. He looked back at the girl and found bunches of these butterflies around her, but something made his heart beat and tremble with an overwhelming presence.

He grabbed the girl and brought her behind him. He found a shinigami that must have been behind the girl. The spirit stood for a while. The shinigami was a girl that looked exactly like Rin. It began to lurch its hand out and reach for the girl.

"Don't leave me alone..." the spirit called out.

'_Why is a spirit following this girl?' _the man thought

Before the shinigami could come close to either one of them, the man brought out a sword that began to glow as it unsheathed. It provided a protection around him. The man called out something strange as he slashed his sword in front of the shinigami and thunderous winds surrounded it. The shinigami had disappeared.

"My name is Sesshomaru..."

Rin looked at this man who now named himself Sesshomaru. She gave him a wide smile.

"I am glad to know your name," Rin said.

Sesshomaru turned around and walked back to the temple.

"Follow me. I want some answers."

This gave Rin chills, but she went anyway hoping to find out more of Sesshomaru and how he killed the spirit haunting her.

---------------------------

When they both reached the temple, Rin turned to face Sesshomaru.

"I don't understand," Rin said

Sesshomaru turned and met her eyes with his. He saw tears starting to form. He could smell the pain come from her heart. He thought he would never feel sympathy for anything lower than he was.

"I can feel so much pain. I am alone," Rin responded from his facial features.

Sesshomaru called out to the gates in front of them. Two oni demons had appeared and began pulling the doors open. Rin did not care nor budge. She continued feeling pain in her heart and she looked down.

Once the doors were open Sesshomaru walked in signaled for Rin to follow. Rin responded and proceeded to enter through the door. As the doors closed the outside world from this hazy temple, they both walked up the stairs to where Sesshomaru's family had once resided.

"Welcome to my family's old home," Sesshomaru said.


	3. authors note

(a/n) i am sorry everyone. currently my computer has been acting crazy so i have to rewrite a whole chappie i just made. so if u will wait a little longer i will have it done. i promise.


	4. the ceremony

**Crimson Butterfly and Frozen Beast**

**Chapter 3:**

Rin entered the room and her tears had dried as she felt how dry and empty it felt inside. She could feel warmth missing from this family temple. She walked directly behind Sesshomaru as this dryness in the temple frightened her. Sesshomaru noticed the fear in Rin through her smell.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her to the side of him. She looked up at Sesshomaru wondering what his thoughts were, but when she saw that Sesshomaru was holding her hand while walking she begin to blush red.

"We will be out of here soon. I need you to help me though, although i wasn't counting on a humans help," Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and stared at him. "What will i be needed for?"

"You saw those crimson butterflies didn't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes i did," Rin answered.

"Then you are the one who can use the camera obscura and capture the ghosts of my terrored family," Sesshomaru said.

Rin stopped and let go of Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru stared at Rin's face and also smelled how angry she was.

"You mean you weren't there to help! You just needed me!" Rin vexated.

"What other reason should i help you for? If you were caught by one of my oni demons i wouldn't care. You walked into my territory."

Now Rin really wanted to slap this guy and leave but then she thought about how he could destroy her easily with that whip he had carried. She had shut her mouth and fell silent. "Alright...i'll listen. If i help you, do you promise me that you will help me out of this place and that i can live?"

Sesshomaru felt her anger cease and she grew her silent self once more. He felt a little compassion for this woman since she was the key to his family's true peace. "I promise..." He said with a little smirk on his face. He still felt the silent coldness of this woman..._why am i now thinking of her as a woman._

He grabbed Rin's hand once more and walked her toward a sliding screen room. He pulled one of the partition screens away and led her to a table where the camera obscura was laid right next to a dimming lamp.

"This is the camera obscura. I am sure we have past some family ghosts following here, but they have done us no harm so far," Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru understood that Rin was an important key when he knew that she felt the unsteady and dry presence of his family's abode. He wanted her to stay and in order to do so, he knew he had to give her some respect. Most demons would force humans to do thier bidding by threatening to kill them, but Sesshomaru knew this would not help the situation since fear would only cause the girl to end up letting one of the ghosts kill her if she was hesitant.

Rin examined the camera and saw a few lenses and storings of filament.

"I got rid of the type 07 film that was inside and replaced it with 99 cases of type zero film," Sesshomaru explained..."Type zero film has high exorcismal power and should destroy any ghost you come upon if you are a good snapshot."

_This thing kills ghost?..._Rin thought.

Sesshomaru took the three lenses and helped Rin attach them. He explained to her how the camera worked and how to upgrade it.

Rin couldn't help but feel as if she was a puppet through all this. She knew nothing of this house she was in and barely understood the task she was given. All she knew is that she was supposed to "destroy" ghosts if that was even possible. Rin felt shivers go through her body and she knew she felt afraid.

Sesshomaru sensed Rin's fear once more and grabbed her hand. He held it gently and stared Rin in the face with concerning eyes.

"You will be alright. I promised you. Don't you remember?" Sesshomaru said.

Rin actually felt herself calming at his concern. Wether he might be faking it or not. She felt good.

Sesshomaru helped Rin up and escorted her to the next room.

The next room was a library. It was encircled with book and any wall that was uncovered carried a picture of what Rin predicted to be Sesshomaru's family members.

Sesshomaru let go of Rin's hand and walked over to an open door that led to a study. Sesshomaru grabbed some books on the table next to the door. "I will leave you to this room. If any ghosts come near, you know what to do."

Rin nodded and Sesshomaru closed the door behind him.

Sesshomaru turned around and sniffed close to the door expecting to smell the fear of this...woman. Amazingly to Sesshomaru, he did not smell fear. He gave a half smile at how this Rin was brave. After sniffing the door, he sat down at one of the desks and read a book that had encrypted gold letters that said, 'Western Regieme - Royal Generations'.

Rin could only feel a sense of finally being free for a while to gather her thoughts. This youkai had saved her in order to use her somehow, but she wanted to know what this was all about. She couldn't help but feel curious.

Rin searched throughout the library for a while and looked through the books. She saw one that talked about a ritual. The book was called 'The ceremony of the crimson butterfly'.

Rin read through scraps of the book and found one particularly interesting.

_part two of the ceremony of the crimson butterfly_

_the gate to hell requires a sacrifice. every year, we allow a pair of twins to be sacrificed in order to appease the gate of hell. The elder twin must kill the younger twin in order for the ritual to follow through completely. Unfortunately we also must sacrifice a foreigner who has traveled to our western lands as a kusabi..._

Rin was about to finish reading, but Sesshomaru grabbed the book out of her hand before she could finish.

"You don't need to be reading this," he said..."unless you like realizing what situation you're in."

"Of course i want to know. Whatis so special about me and how can i help when i am just a "human"? If i am a key, then what do i unlock?" Rin said this calmly as she could.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and pulled her back. She was stunned and stared at Sesshomaru.

"You feel it don't you?" Sesshomaru said.

"Feel what?" Rin responded.

Just then Rin felt shaky she grunted as she felt and awful pounding in her heart. She looked over Sesshomaru and found a ghost of an inu youkai in a bloody and torn kimono crying.

"Hurry, take a picture of her!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Rin did as she was told immediately and took a picture of the woman. When the snapshot finished, the ghost died out and she felt the loud thumping in her heart go away.

"What was that?" Rin said.

"That was my mother," Sesshomaru answered.


	5. interesting woman

**Crimson Butterfly and Frozen beast**

**Chapter: 5**

The ghost had disappeared and there was an herbal medicine on the ground. Sesshomaru had picked it up and handed it to Rin.

"You will need this," Sesshomaru said.

Rin examined the herbal medicine and then placed it in her pocket.

"You will find more of these. As soon as you find enough, I will not be around to help you. Understood?" Sesshomaru said.

Rin just huffed and a smirk appeared on her face….._Like I will need his help anyway. He is an arrogant bastard._

Rin then turned around and nodded roughly at Sesshomaru. She understood what she needed to do. Rin had heard about the crimson ritual from her parents when she was 11. They told her how it held the gates of hell together and how twins were involved. One of the younger twins in a ritual would become a crimson butterfly in order to hold the gate of hell back. The only thing that Rin's parents didn't tell her is how the younger twin became the crimson butterfly. Did the kusabi turn the younger twin into a crimson butterfly?

_I want to find out…_

"Are you done pondering?" Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded and they both headed farther into the temple.

As they walked further Rin had questions forming in her mind about this ritual and how Sesshomaru was involved in it.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin said softly.

Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at Rin. Her head was down and she seemed very fragile… "What is it you want from this Sesshomaru?"

"Please tell me. I have so many questions. I read part of the book and…..I have heard of the crimson ritual before but, I never knew exactly what happened," Rin pleaded

"If you want to know exactly what happened then you wouldn't mind snooping around on your own would you?" Sesshomaru responded.

Rin opened a door to the next room and looked around and then answered Sesshomaru, "Fine, I'll snoop around on my own. Would you leave me alone to do so?"

"Gladly," Sesshomaru said.

In a flash Sesshomaru disappeared and Rin was left alone in what looked like to be a kimono room. She closed the door behind and wandered around the room.

Rin found a book shelf and began searching through the book. Some of the books were so torn that you could barely call them books anymore.

Rin found a book that seemed it was in tact. She looked at the front cover. The title read, "Butterfly Diary".

Rin opened the book and there were only two pages that had been written on it and the pages after it had been ripped out. The pages read…

_Sae Pg (1/2)_

_Yae, I promise you, we can get Itsuki out of here. He doesn't deserve this. I don't understand this ritual. When we get him out of here, please promise that we will always be together Sae, Together forever._

_Yae Pg (2/2)_

_Sae I promise you that we will get Itsuki out of here and I promise that I will always be with you. We will always be together._

Rin closed the book and put it in the back that Sesshomaru gave her….._Sesshomaru, I guess you are really a help._

When Rin put the book in he bag she looked around the room a little more and found nothing of interest.

Rin moved to the room next to it. When she walked forward she felt her heart pulse hard so Rin held the camera up to view the ghost. The ghost was blue and did not seem like it would hurt her. It was a little girl with doggie ears. She ran around playing with a ball. Still, Rin took a picture of the child for a keepsake….._she looks so cute._

---------------------

Sesshomaru was watching Rin even though she didn't know it. How could he leave this human around the house with only the camera obscura and one herbal medicine? He said that he wouldn't care what happened to her, but he could feel that he was getting closer to this human. She had strong psycho powers for not being a miko, and she was pretty haughty when she was around a youkai. Sesshomaru chuckled when he remembered that smirk she threw at him.

_This is something worth being around…this woman seems like she has more of a heart than the human soldiers on a battlefield. It truly is wonderful to see._

Sesshomaru continued his watch with a smile, but his smile was quickly faded when he saw an unkind ghost heading towards Rin.

He saw Rin trying to fend the ghost back with her camera. She did a good job in the beginning but the ghost was starting to get close and was about to choke her. He was about to go rescue her but she took a snapshot of the ghost before it could get any closer.

This hurt the ghost a lot more than usual. After a couple more shots, Rin defeated the ghost.

At that moment Sesshomaru felt warmth spreading through his body. Did this woman arouse by her simple act of courage. He shook it off as nothing but goose bumps….._This Sesshomaru get goose bumps? Hmph._

Sesshomaru followed the woman and argues with himself.

_There is a lot more to this woman than what is visibly seen…_


End file.
